Questions
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Mao Mao asks Adorabat a question, one that leads into other questions and a confused Mao Mao. (One-shot. Takes place in between episodes 1 and 2.)


Mao Mao crouched down to Adorabat's level.

The stub of his tail shook back and forth, unnoticeable by everyone due to his cape covering it and being unaffected by it going back and forth. He breathed in and quietly breathed out with his mouth.

"I don't want to seem like one of _those_ people, but," Mao Mao put his paws together, all fingers intertwined besides his index fingers which were straight up and right under his nose, "what are you exactly?"

"I'm a sweetiepie!" Adorabat answered cheerfully.

He shook his head back and forth only a little. "I don't mean it like that, Adorabat, I mean are you a boy, a girl, or what? I can't exactly tell."

"Does that matter?" The little bat raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I kinda don't see why you'd have to ask, dude." Badgerclops took another bite of his sandwich. "Adorabat is Adorabat, gender doesn't-"

"Can't a guy be curious?" Mao Mao growled under his breath as he looked at Badgerclops.

"Don't see why not, dude."

"Well if you mean completely a boy or completely a girl, then neither!" Adorabat answered.

Mao Mao looked at her again. "Wait what do you mean 'completely'?"

"Just that, I'm not completely a boy or a girl!"

"So does that mean you're partially one of the two?"

"Probably."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I'm a non-binary girl!"

"What?" Mao Mao tilted his head. "No really, what is that?"

"Identifying as non-binary, or in other words not male or female, but more feminine leaning." Badgerclops answered for her.

"Feminine leaning?"

"Well to be more specific I think I'm more or less demigirl but I'm not completely utterly sure yet." She scratched her chin with their wing, looking down to the floor.

"Demigirl?"

They looked back up at him with a smile. "Identifying as partially a girl, partially as something else!"

"And may I ask what that something else is?" Mao Mao raised his eyebrow.

Adorabat opened her mouth, but closed their mouth immediately and their wings fell down to her side. Her pupils became tiny and started shooting off to a different spot. She blinks about once or twice while doing so.

"Lemme guess," Mao Mao's eyelids go down halfway, "you're not too sure yourself."

Adorabat only shook her head.

"Alright well, I think I _sorta_ get it now."

"Just 'sort of'?" Badgerclops swallowed. "Man how do you not know this kinda thing? I've known about this stuff for awhile now!"

"How and why would I know about something like this?" Mao Mao stared at Badgerclops with his eyebrows furrowed. "Until Adorabat, I didn't know a da-"

"Mao Mao, we talked about this! No swearing in front of kids!" Badgerclops pointed his finger at him.

"How do we know if they're even a child!?" He stood up and had his arms point towards Adorabat, whom of which he just realized wasn't next to him anymore. "Wait where's-"

"She's right here!" Badgerclops lifted up his right arm, showing Adorabat being at awe while holding onto his metal arm.

"What other stuff can you do with this?" Adorabat asked.

Mao Mao sighed. "_And_ I think I'm gonna go for now. I've had enough for the day."

Adorabat looked at Mao Mao. "You realize you came in here to _ask_ me about my gender, right?"

"What does that have to do with me leaving?" Mao Mao groaned. "If anybody needs me I'll be in the kitchen. I'm starving."

Mao Mao walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Considering it was confirmed by the creator themself that Adorabat is nonbinary, this had to be done pfff- Dunno anything more specific than that and how she goes by she/her, so the rest has to go to headcanons until then I guess. But I thought that was pretty great in my opinion. Although, I haven't thought of writing this until like last night when I was trying to sleep so I didn't get to write this after watching the first ten episodes that were out at the time. I dunno, silly and possibly dumb idea and silly fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it at least.


End file.
